Sound Killer (Legacy Continuity)
Sound Killer is an alien who appears in Ultraman Legacy and a member of The Killer Squad. History After several encounters with Jumborg Ace and especially Triple Fighter, Sound Killer made an alliance with an alien with the same goals, Black Killer. Together they formed the Killer Squad and made plans to invade Earth, in order to draw out all of their enemies in order to defeat them once and for all. The two aliens unleashed the other members of The Killer Squad upon a city, where they caused much damage and destroyed everything in sight. The AKDF was unable to stop them. Even Ultraman Legacy could not defeat the large group of Kaiju, as the group beat him silly until the Ultra simply fell to the ground from the attacks. Confident in their victory, Sound Killer and Black Killer decided to join the carnage. The Killer Squad pretty much celebrated this victory of Ultraman Legacy, and proclaimed that the Earth was now theirs. However, this was to be the case. Jumborg Ace and Triple Fighter appeared on the scene, determined to stop the Killer Squad. The two heroes attacked the group, battling it out with the Killer Squad, but even the two of them were unable to defeat the group. This only boosted the egos of the two aliens, even their hated enemies, Jumborg Ace and Triple Fighter, could not stand up to the might of their Killer Squad. The three heroes laid defeated, and as the aliens continued to laugh in their victory, Legacy made on last ditch attempt to stop the Killer Squad, releasing his three Capsule Monsters, Litra, Baragon, and Reija. The three Kaiju were able to hold their own against the Killer Squad for a while, giving Legacy, Jumborg Ace, and Triple Fighter enough time to get back on their feet and engage in the battle. Together, the six now held their own against the Killer Squad, and managed to defeat them once and for all, with Baragon burning Freeze Killer to a crisp, Ace Killer being defeated by Legacy after the Ultra used his LD modes to match the Choju's attacks, and eventually killed him with the Legacy Blade, Jumborg Ace, after a hard fight managing to defeat Jum Killer, Litra and Reija killing Double Killer with their strongest attacks, Red Killer ll also being killed by Legacy when the Ultra used his beam to destroy the Kaiju, and finally Sound Killer himself, who, along with Black Killer, was killed by Triple Fighter. Abilities and Weapons * Ultrasonic Noise: He can emit electric ultrasonic sounds that disrupts human brain activity and can destroy buildings. * Radar: He can use his ultrasound powers to detect enemy positions. This allows Sound Killer to anticipate attacks and counterattack. * Light Flashes: He has a light on his chest that can be flashed at enemies. So yes technically he flashes his enemy. Trivia * Sound Killer is the first member of the Killer Squad to receive a page. Category:Aliens Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Killer Squad